A Titian's Love
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Level Worker Saga: A Metrotan's love and care is a great gift to have. Though he may reserve the right to mess with his inhabitances, more so when their drunk or when you're doing something stupid.


**A Titian's Love**

Octane wasn't just staggering around drunk in Metroplex's halls. Oh no, Octane was ranting in his native dialect, the tanker waving his arms and flaring out his wings in a threat display at the wall in front of him. It was the same wall that he had ran into not a minute ago. What had set the triple changer off though was that Octane had been- sort of- talking with his mate.

Rhythm Runner was nesting in their shared room farther down the hall and giggling her head off nearly, as over the still open communications channel to her mech rant and rave. She only understood part of it, as Octane was over charged, thus slurring his words. The glider femmie had no doubts that Metroplex was actually watching whatever was happening outside with curious interest and a growing amount of amusement.

That amusement grew even more as the living city finally got the gist of what Octane saying to [yelling at] his wall, evidently thinking said wall had just kidnaped his mate. In Octane's state he didn't seem to be able to grasp that he was listening to his mate's gasps over the open line in his helm instead of on the other side of the wall.

Metroplex chuckled as he watched before he twitched the wall in front of the triple changer just to see how Octane would react. The living city wasn't disappointed as Octane promptly gave a femmling like scream and lashed out. Normally the purple mech had a fairly good punch, with both strength and mass behind him... but right now in his over charged state and not as good balance, he ended up falling against the wall with a crash.

"Ya's hardheady-dare yaaa!" The mech yelled as he fell back down with enough dead weight that if on earth he would have made a micro-quake.

Metroplex twitched the same wall again, highly amused as his Platform Manager scrambled back away from it.

"Have at thy then!" Octane trying to roll over to get back up, but he couldn't rock up with his wings being ridged, back arched. The mech looked upside down at one of the many thousands of vents. And what was poked out of the vent was a head of magneto-lizard, a six legged gecko like creature that was investigating the yelling and strange motions with a chirp and head tilt.

Octane flailed one more time before the pressure on his wings was too much and fall fully onto his back again, "Imma okay!" He announced to the city on a while, splayed wings twitching on the floor. Octane belatedly noticed the magneto-lizard that was chipped at him "My flitter likes those...!" he realized, the fact that his mate had magneto-lizards slotted into place.

Metroplex chuckles out loud, the decking and other assorting parts of his complex academy. Watching as Octane temporary forgot his war with the wall, the city former couldn't help but commenting, "**_You're an amusing drunk, my flybot._**"

"The floor is talking!" Octane cried, started enough to scoot.

Struggling not to let himself laugh, Metroplex was finding it harder with the next blurted lines.

"Now it's laughing at meeeee! it's joining the walls- IT IS LITORLY JOINED TO THE WALL!" Octane realized in drunken horror.

Metroplex was trembling with laughter now. He knew that he couldn't burst out into roaring laughter- no matter how tempting, without deafening his residents. As it was there was a mech or two that yelped and tripped, or those that were in a wash racks. Decking vibrated and the living city watched his Octane start to rant about the walls and floor holding the both ceiling and his flitter-mate hostage. All the while scooting along the floor on his back, and it was becoming increasingly harder for Metroplex tries to hold in laughter at his PM's behavior. He was making odd sounds as he watched.

An inquisitive, "_Chirp_?" Was just heard as one of the six legged magneto-lizard poked it's crystal head of the nearest vent.

Octane's optics flashed in a blink, having the equivalent of ADD (if a mech could have it) when over charged. "-flitter likes you!" Octane announced, scooting to closer to the vent.

Metroplex was gleefully making recordings of all if this to tease Octane with when he's sober again. Part of his attention was drawn away, but city formers where masters of multi tasting. Quicksilver, his currently only medic onboard was rapping her knuckles on a wall.

"What's going on?" The white and silver femmie asked, she was always listening for odd sounds with Metroplex, as much for his hearth as well the fact that normally such sounds as now promised good things of amusement.

His voice unsteady from restraining laughter, lower than normal as a result, "**_Octane is a very amusing drunk._**"

Quicksilver arched an optic ridge up, "Did he finally challenge Grimlock to a drinking game?"

Frag, if the tanker lost she was out of what remained of her credits. One the screen closest to her turned, and the femmie stepped closer to watch the display of Octane's backward scoot and ranting, chasing a confused looking magneto-lizard.

The medic dropped her head into her hands, shaking with quiet laughter, "please tell me you're recording this along with your overcharge footage?"

"**_Of course_**," Metroplex rumbled, and edge of pleasure as well amusement. Letting his medic keep watching as the wall closest to Octane twitched, while scanning his other inhabitance and their health.

Octane at the same time lunged at wall that moved with a half formed battle cry, but only managed to face-plant against it, "...ow..." the mech glared at wall from his new spot on the ground again, "I'm watching yaaaaa..."

_Twitch-twitch_ went the wall, trigging a full on freaking out. A flier freak out with wings flailing along with arms, the miner thrusters on his feet lighting up but the main thrusters on his back stayed off thanks to safety reasons.

"Ceiling heeelp!" Octane cried, and then yelped as Metroplex extended one of his many machine arms just to bug his Platform Manager by tweaking the edges of purple wings. Those wings twitched, they were lightly pinched again and Octane jerked as he spotted the extension out of the wall, "ITS EVOLVING!"

Once more it took a monumental effort for Metroplex not to laugh as he extended another arm, almost mercilessly teasing his tanker that was flailing again. The purple mech fell over backwards and transformed. Sitting in his tanker form... upside down, all wheels going as the mech was honestly thinking he was 'getting away' from his tormentor.

"**_I look forward to his reaction to these vids once he's sober,_**" Metroplex said, addressing Rhythm Runner by a privet line, teased at Octane's exposed undercarriage with his machine arms and Octane picked up speed at the touch.

Watching as much on a screen from her shared rooms, as listening to the ramblings over their bond, the guilder chuckled as she grinned, "Me too." Rhythm Runner said as she shifted in the thermal blanket she was wrapped up in. All around Metroplex hummed as he next poked at his…or rather their, tanker's wheel wells next.

Octane's engine roared and strained as his two front sets of steering wheels moved back and forth, then more rapidly, "IM GOIN' TA JACK KNIFE!" He screamed in drunk horror, horns blaring a warning while guide lights flashed from white to red on his sides.

"**_You're laying on your back flier,_**" Metroplex replayed, his tone completely casual as he shifted the floor panels a little, keeping Octane from rocking too much.

"I've ROLLED!" came the equally terrified response.

Had he been in robotic form, the city might have vented a sigh, "You transformed upside down my little drunken idiot." Metroplex continued to poke around at Octane's axles and undercarriage, making the wheels starts spinning again.

"Hey," Rhythm Runner protested, lightly slapping the wall against her shared birth. "Octane's my big drunken idiot first Plexy." The air in both the room she was and the hall Octane was in flooded with energy as the city-former let his own personal field wrap around the gluider and triple changer for what could be called a breathless minute.

For almost a whole breem Metroplex held them like that, and when he spoke the tone echoed all around, soft yes but rich with love and affection. "**_And you both, my little dancer, are equally mine. My PM and his mate, linked to me now as much as you are bonded to each other._**" He almost crooned, remembering the feeling of them linked to him together at the same time when in one of his Command Nests. Of the few times the couple had been daring enough to mate or bond when like that and purred at the thought of future times.

Octane's horns blurbed in reaction before he transformed to shuttle form, landing gear out and moving, thrusters blurb too but safeties keep them from flaring on. Even as the machine arms poked at this new form, his wings flailed in little jerks. But the movement was slowing and the thrum of engines rumble and started to shut down.

With the seemingly endless amount of patience of a city-former, Metro plex waited for the mech to shut down, and after a moment or two Octane transformed automatically. Snoring almost as loud as Grimlock was (he was Octane's drinking partner and just as passed out), the triple changer was bound and determined to sleep for the next three days.

Metroplex rumbled indulgently, as Octane had been within twenty paces of his room this whole time. Manipulating his field, the true titian moved Octane by precision sub-spacing him and depositing him into the right room. The thump didn't wake or jar the tanker, but startled Rhythm Runner into jumping on the berth. She had been communing there, inter acting with the thick energy field and all but leaning into the ancient power and strength.

Slipping off the berth, and pulling the thermo blankets with her, the femmie covered Octane's core to keep him from cooling down too much. The once messenger and artist of body and paint than settled down at her mate's head, running her servos over his face before kissing him. Rhythm Runner could taste high grade on her mate's lips, her optics dimming as the field pulsed in time with a great spark older then all of Metroplex's residents combined.

But to them, to Rhythm Runner it was all completely benign, as close as she ever knew that could be like the love of Primus. _Only difference is_, the femmie thought as she settled into recharge listening to the systems of Octane with one audio and the other filled with the City-former's space deep song in the other, _The care of a titian is personal, and love just for us._

As if she transmitted that, Metroplex's song took an all-encompassing turn as he sang for his odd bunch of inhabitance, raising the room temperature at the same time for them. Reassuring and promising protection with in his walls.


End file.
